


Sudden Chill and Fast Hugs

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first frost of winter has unexpected consequences, but at least there's friends and hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Chill and Fast Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590591.html?thread=82249471#t82249471)_
> 
> I went over the drabble limit by 23 words, but I couldn't find any good place to cut them. So I left it as it was. :)

* * *

“I hate winter. It's too cold even with superspeed,” Barry grumbled, sitting down in the chair next to her. “I suppose we have to do a bunch of tests on that now, don't we?”

It took her a minute to look up at him. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yes, we should do tests.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It's not nothing.”

She sighed. “I forgot to move my plants inside last night. One of them was a gift from Ronnie to brighten up my office and I took it home after he—after the accident—and it froze. It's dead. Like him.”

“I'm sorry,” Barry put his arms around her and held on, knowing he couldn't do anything else for her but hoping this was enough.


End file.
